


Back in the Morning

by undersizedlife



Category: GWA(r/GoneWildAudio)
Genre: Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, Sloppy Seconds, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersizedlife/pseuds/undersizedlife
Summary: You, the speaker, have been out all night with another man. You come back home in the morning, wearing little other than your long coat. The fun ensues when you start telling your boyfriend/husband/SO about your night.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 6





	Back in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> lease, feel free to make any changes you want to this script. I don't care if you do anything from tweak a couple lines to scrapping all the dialogue. Really, this is just an outline of my fantasy that I filled in with appropriate-seeming dialogue. But, if you take even the slightest bit of inspiration from this script, I would love for you to tag me in the post on reddit (u/undersizedlife). I'd love to see what you do with the idea.
> 
> Sound effect ideas and general staging notes are in brackets [ ].

[calling out, a bit tired] Morning, babe! Where are you?

Ah, there's my man.

[kisses]

Just started breakfast, huh? Mind if I grab a spoon and have some?

[laughing] Damn straight, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday. Well, not food, anyway. Plus, I was, uh, "working out" for most of the night.

[mouth full] Mm mm. Not telling you anything before I get something other than cum in my tummy.

Oh, don't give me those puppy dog eyes. You were a good boy and didn't touch yourself all night, right?

Mm, then you can wait a few more minutes.

What do you mean, you can't?

Alright, then take off your clothes. Yeah, right here. If you're so horny that you can't wait, then we're doing this on my terms.

Wow, somebody's hard. Want me to tell you about my night? Beg me for it.

A little more.

Okay, that's good.

So, I got to the hotel bar at around eight thirty, I think. The barstool was surprisingly comfy. I ordered a Cosmo, but I had to wait a few minutes for it. But it really was worth it. That was one of the best-

What's that?

These aren't the details you wanted? [teasingly oblivious] But baby, you just stood there and begged me for the details of my night. I thought this was what you wanted.

It's not?

Then baby, you're gonna have to be more specific about what you want.

Oh, you want me to tell you about *him*? What a dirty boy you are, wanting to hear about my new lover. 

Well, okay then, but we're going to have to relocate from the kitchen. How about you go sit on the sofa, and I'll follow.

I'll just drop my coat on this chair...

You want to know where my clothes went? *He* didn't want me to wear anything else when he dropped me home. That's right. My dress, my bra, my panties, are all sitting in his car.

Yeah, I thought you'd like that.

I'll just straddle you here...

Now baby, As long as I'm talking, I'm going to be rubbing my pussy on your cock, okay? If you cum without my permission, you won't be allowed to hear the rest of the story. Got it? 

Oh, don't look so scared baby, I'm sure you'll do fine.

Where was I? Oh right, my bull.

Oh baby, he was handsome. Not particularly tall, or muscled or anything, but he was fucking hot.

Hotter than you? Ummm, by conventional standards, I guess. Ohh, I felt that twitch. You like that, huh?

Anyway, he brought me up to the room you booked for us. It was magnificent baby, you really outdid yourself this time. The windows were huge, and the bed was massive.

The rest of the room? I don't know, I didn't really have the time to check it out. [Whispering] Too busy sucking, fucking, and several other nasty, naughty things.

[giggle]

Anyway, he led me into the room, then he immediately turned around and pushed me into the door. He had me drop the coat, and we made eye contact for a second before he kissed me. Oh, did he kiss me. My hands were all over his body, his all over mine. He was groping me all over, fucking grabbing my tits and mauling them. You can still see the marks. Then he was pulling my dress up over my ass and grabbing it smacking it. It was so hot. He pulled me in close to see his hands on my ass, and that's when I felt it. His bulge. My god, his bulge. I only felt it on my thigh, but it felt massive. Almost instinctively, I fell to my knees, like it was my place.

[kiss] Sorry, couldn't resist. You get that look sometimes, like a mix of angst and horniness, and it's so hot.

Anyway, he pulls out his cock, and it smacks me right on the fucking cheek. Babe, it was like the size of my face. I started lovingly kissing it, licking it, sucking it. I gave that man the best blowjob of my life. I sucked his balls, deepthroated him, everything. I even titfucked him, babe. He was so big that I could suck him and rub my tits on his shaft at the same time. I can't do that for you, can I?

Answer me! [drawn out] Is your cock big enough for me to do what I did to him?

That's right, no it's not. I love your self awareness, it's so sexy. [kiss] 

After some great work on my part, he exploded all over my tits. I scooped most of it into my mouth, but you can still see some remnants here. Then, he threw me on the bed.

No, I mean threw. He fucking manhandled me, it was so hot. He started eating me out like a madman. His tongue was so good, I don't even know how many times I came. My toes were curling, my legs were twitching, I was sweating and hazy by the time he put his cock at my entrance. Just where I have you now. I begged him to put his cock inside of me, but he just kept gliding his cock between my pussy lips. Eventually, he pulled out his phone and started to record me. Then he said, "Tell me about your man." I told him about how much I love you, and how much I love sex with you, but he wasn't satisfied. He made me tell him why I was there in the room with him instead of at home with you. So I told him.

[Whispering close to the mic] I told him that sometimes, I needed to be thrown around, used like a fucktoy. I told him about how sometimes I needed something bigger than what you could give me.

Oh, no, no, no, baby don't cum yet, hold back for me. Remember, if you cum, you will never hear where this story goes. And I promise you, you want to hear this.

Okay, off the edge? [kiss] Good boy.

As I started degrading you, he slid his cock all the way in. Oh my god, he stretched me out so good, for a second I thought he would break me. But my wet little pussy stretched juuust wide enough for him. I think I might still be stretched out. Wanna feel?

I'll just slide you in...

Ahhh, how's that feel? My pussy nice and stretched out?

Mmmm. I'm feeling to sore to have sex with you babe, but don't worry, you can keep your cock in there as long as we don't move. [kiss]

How did he feel? He was so big and huge, I could feel him so deep inside me. Honestly, I forgot how much my pussy can take. What a little size queen she is.

How do I explain this? Okay, right now, I can feel your cock go about... this deep, see? Just below my belly button. But with him? I don't even know how deep he went. I could feel it in my chest.

[giggle] Oh, that was a nice twitch. He started nice and slow, letting me adjust to him, but then he started going faster and faster, harder and harder. Babe, he was fucking pounding the life out of me. It was incredible. [moaning] I'm getting turned on just thinking about it.

After I came, he grabbed me and flipped me over and put me on my hands and knees. He started eating me out again. He alternated between my pussy and my ass. Mmm, it felt so good. Suddenly he started hammering his cock into me. He grabbed me by the hair and arched me back, using it as leverage to get deeper. He fucked me so hard, I lost my balance and fell forwards onto my stomach. He didn't even fucking pause, he just continued slamming deep into me as I lay there. He put his elbows down around me head and put his head over my shoulder. He was whispering the naughtiest things, babe, all the positions he was going to take me in, all the degrading things he was going to make me say. I could feel his cock throbbing inside me. I could feel his heartbeat, babe. Then he whispers to me,,,

[whispering close to mic] Where do you want me to cum? 

And baby, I told him where to cum. I begged and pleaded and screamed for his cum until he gave it to me. And you know where he came? I'll give you a hint.

[whispering close to mic] Your dick is a good few inches short of reaching the spot.

Ohhhh, baby, did you just cum? [teasing] Awww, could my man not hold back hearing about someone else came deep inside my pussy? [kiss]

You know what that means, though. I won't be telling you about the rest of the night. About the filthy, filthy things he made me do and that he did to me. But you know me babe, I can never say no to your puppy dog eyes for too long. Maybe we can work out an arrangement. But first let's go shower. [kiss] Love you.


End file.
